Helping Miss Monroe
by ProudLovatoSupporter
Summary: Alex pays a visit to her favorite teacher and helps her in the best way possible.  M for a reason.  FEMSLASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**Helping Miss. Monroe  
><strong>

**Danni W.**

**_A/N- Hey guys... Um, sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter of _Reunited_ lately. I don't have a lot of chapters written, and I like to be ahead writing wise before I upload. So I promise I'll upload a chapter no matter what by this Thursday. Anyway, on to this one shot. It was an idea I came up with randomly and I wanted to upload it, so at least you guys would have something._  
><strong>

"Si, Bonne Weekend." My French teacher said as the class started filing out.

"Avore." He repeated as the final kids went out.

It was finally my free period and I was glad. Finally a senior, I was given a chance to either come in later or leave earlier than the underclassmen. I chose to leave early. Today, however, was a different story; today I wasn't leaving. No, today, I was going to pay a visit to my favorite teacher, my English teacher, .

I walked past the all too familiar hall and went to room #153, _her room_. I peeked through the window in the door. She was up in front of the class of freshmen, writing on the white board. A smirk appeared on my face when I saw what she was wearing. I looked down at her tanned, tone legs that were infesized by her black stiletto heels. Up from there, she was wearing a slick straight pencil skirt that ended a couple inches above the knee, her flowy white top contrasting her skirt perfectly. To pull it all off, her hair was her jet black hair was pulled back into a neat messy bun with her sleek glasses resting on her nose. She was beyond beautiful, she was sophisticated sexy.

I continued to gaze from behind the door until I saw a kid point and it it went from a pair of eyes on my to twenty-four. Then the certain pair of eyes, ones belonging to the certain teacher I had been previously checking out, landed on me. I blushed; I had been found out. _Stupid kid._ Miss. Monroe looked at me and I decided I couldn't leave now without a rumor being spread around that there was a peeper going around the school and the school board would go all manic and send a search out, so saving them the time and money they don't have and being the nice, caring person I, Alex Russo, am, I opened the door, letting my presence known. All eyes that weren't previously on the door or me were now resided there. That made me blush even more; I hated being the center of attention, in front of everybody. I looked over at Sonny. Her face was held together, with a little scowl my way. Some how, I found this even more attractive. She raised her glasses to the top of her head before addressing me.

"Don't you have a class to get to, Miss. Russo?" She asked, crossing her arms against her chest. _So, she was playing it that way. Ok, I'm game._ I smirked.

"Actually, no, this is my free period." She inwardly sighed beginning to tap her heel clad foot.

"I would like some _help_, I'm really _frustrated_ about what you assigned me. Do you think you could help me?" I asked with a faux innocence. She sighed again, looking from her class to me.

"I am in the middle of a lesson, _Miss. Russo_," She said in her strict teacher voice. For a second I thought she was going to tell me to leave.

"But if you don't mind waiting a few minutes." I looked back up at her my smile reappearing on my face. "Ok."

"Go wait in the conference room." I nodded and shut the door.

"Where is she?" I asked the air. Sonny told me to wait in here. Maybe she tricked me, told me to come in here so I wouldn't bug her anymore. _No._ _ Sonny's too nice to do that._ My heart spoke. It was a couple more minutes before I heard the door open and he click of Sonny's heels saunter in.

"Finally!" I let out as she shut the door behind her.

"What do you need, Alex?" She asked.

"No more Miss. Russo, _Miss. Monroe_?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. Her eyes narrowed. It took all the strength in me not to grab her and kiss her right then. It was something about the sophisticated look that fit Sonny all to well.

"What do you want, Alex?" She repeated again. I slowly made my way closer to her, making my body directly in front of her's. I took her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. I was surprised when didn't take her hand away. She was against any PDA in schoo, no matter if a door was closed or not. She was afraid of us being caught. I have tried to reassure her, but she went on at all the things that could happen, including her losing her job. I agreed to have no PDA at school because I knew how much Sonny loved her job.

"I want you." I said in a breathy whisper as I connected our lips. The instant I felt her silky warm lips brush against min, I moaned. It had been so long. She had been on a teacher's conference for a week. I week without her, I found out, seemed to go by like an eternity. I brought my hands to her hips, pushing her against a wall in the small room. When I heard, _felt_, her moan in my mouth, the vibrations made me warm up, in more places than one. My hands gripped her hips tighter. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for an entrance, which she quickly obligated. Somewhere in the middle of our love-filled tongue war for dominance, Sonny's hands ended up tangled in my hair. She gave a forceful tug, bringing my closer to her. I let out a moan in response. I love it when she's a little rough. But all fanticies must come to an end and ours did when there was a knock at the door.

"Miss. Monroe" A boy's voice came across. Sonny pulled away. Our hands were still in the same positions, faces only inches apart, trying to get our breathing back to normal.

_"Miss. Monroe!"_ The same voice came again. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ignore him." I growled out. Sonny smiled and shook her head, getting out of our compromising position before saying for the guy to come in. It was the same kid who pointed me out at the door!

"Yes, Tim?" Sonny said still flushed. I smiled. I was proud I could be the one to get Sonny out of her teacher mode here. _I_ did that. The boy, Tim, looked at us funny.

"Um, ya, I need help on sentence 17." He said looking at me then to Sonny. She nodded.

"Ok, go back and I'll be there in just a second." Tim nodded, giving me one more glance before leaving.

"Thank God he's gone." I said wrapping my arms around her from behind. I started leaving butterfly kisses on the exposed skin of her sholder blade, working my way up to the back of her neck.

"Alex, no." I ignored her and started to nip and suck on her sweet spot, then soothing it with my tongue. She let out a low growled out moan before pushing herself away from me.

"I said no!" She snipped out. My eyes widened at the intensity of her voice. She looked at me and her face softened.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly. It's just," She looked around the small room. "not appropriate to so this here." She pointed out what I already knew.

"And I am _at work, in the middle of a class_." Se said sincerely.

"Sexy, yes, but right, no." She said with a wave of her finger and a smirk. I frowned. _She was teasing me._

"Now, we'll defiantly finish this later, _after school_, because God only knows how much I've missed you." She gave me a brief kiss on the lips. I still yearned for more.

"But right now I have a student to help." She said disconnecting our lips and left me alone in the room. How is this fair? I go one week without being able to see, hear or touch my girlfriend and when she gets back and I am able to do all those things I end up _more_ sexually frustrated than I was when she was gone. I growl at the ceiling. Then, an idea comes to me head. Just because she's a teacher, doesn't mean she had all say in what does or doesn't happen at school. Our brief encounter proved that she was just as frustrated as I am, so what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help her get read of her frustrations? _Not a good one._ I concluded in my head as I got out of the teacher's room and headed back to her classroom.

I opened the door and a couple of kids looked at me but went back to their work as I went to the back of the classroom and pulled a chair up to the furthest end of Sonny's desk. I waited for her to be done with the freshman boy who was becoming more and more annoying by the minute. I watched as Sonny pointed to a section of the book and explained it to him. I smiled. It was obvious Sonny was made for teaching, she was good at it and loved working with the kids. My smiled disappeared as I saw the boy "accidentally" grab Sonny's ass, _my property._ If I wasn't so mad I'd laugh at my own thought. I almost ran up to the kid and knock his lights out. It's not like Alex Russo was new to the detention room, even has a special mug for me. And this specific detention would actually have a legible reason, to me anyway. Nobody cops a feel at my girlfriend, unless it's me! I gritted my teeth as I saw him laugh and high-five his friends. Sonny had a slightly embarrassed blush on her cheeks, but her teacher authority still remained in her voice as she told Tim and his friends to march straight to the principal;s office. I smiled as Sonny used her power over the annoyance. She gave a small lecture to the class and then came and sat down with a sigh.

"Stupid prick." I said folding my arms over my chest. Sonny let out a small laugh.

"You're not the one his grabby hand violated." She said as she cringed.

"Still, nobody can touch you but me." I said slumping in the chair. She had a slight smile on her face.

"When did you become so possessive?" She asked.

"When I found out what happens to _my girlfriend_ when I'm not around." I said glaring at the empty seat the boy was sitting in. She let out another laugh.

"Alex, you're so cute when you're jealous." I turned and shot her a slight glare.

"I am _not _jealous, that kid is just annoying." I said in a weak defense. But in reality I was up to my eyebrows in rage.

"Mhm, whatever you say, Alex." She said pushing herself up in her chair, crossing her legs and pulling out some papers to start grading. I sighed, looking up at the ceiling before I remembering my plan. I waited until she was in tuned to what she was doing. She bit on the end of her pen cap when she concentrated on a task, which she was doing now. I lightly brushed my fingers across the skin above her knee. She must have thought it was a fly or something because all she did was bounce her knee up, which to my advantage moved her skirt up just enough for me to go up a little higher. Now I skimmed my fingernails along the inside of her thigh. I smirked victoriously when I heard her drop her pen and take a deep breath of air as my hand was inching closer and closer to my destination.

"Alex!" She let out a breathy stern whisper as she glared my way. I met her eyes and let an innocent smirk play one my lips.

"Yes?" I asked, keeping my faux innocence as I continued my journey, slowly crawling up and the skimming down and back up, a little closer.

"Stop it!" She said as her glare intensified, my smirk grew wider.

"Stop what?" I asked as my hand finally found the sought out destination, her panties. I traced the line of them as she drew in another breath and let it out a small whimper.

"Oh, that?"

"Yes, stop it." She said through gritted teeth. I slid my hand down her leg, she must have thought I was retreating because she let out a sigh of relief. I slid my hand back up the smooth pathway of her leg, back up to my target. She let out a small growl; I didn't knoe if it was from pleasure or annoyance, probably both.

"I told you to-_mmm_- stop." Her threat came out came out as more of a squeak as she finished. I pushed on her covered bundle of nerves.

"Aw, come on, Sonny, it's been soooo long and I know you're as frustrated as I am." I applied for pressure to her sensitive area. She closed her eyes, biting her lip. I knew she wasn't about to respond, so I continued.

"I know you _like_ what I'm doing. I'm only gonna ask once; are you _sure_ you want me to stop?" I asked continuing with the pressure on her nerves, which were getting wetter by the second, I could _feel_ it_._ She bit her lip, suppressing a moan.

"No." She let out a little moan. I applied more pressure as my wandering fingers sought out Sonny's _real_ bundle of nerves.

"I mean, yes!" She said, her eyes opening and my fingers freezing in mid-journey. "Stop it, Alex. This is beyond inappropriate; we're in a classroom, _full of kids_." She infasized the last part. That was true, but they looked engaged in what they were doing, and so was I.

"Oh well, you should have thought of that before you told me not to stop." I said as I quickly traveled back up her leg and _finally _to her uncovered centre. Sonny sucked in a breath as I finally reached where we both need me to be.

I pushed her folds apart and slid a finger back and fold in her slit and took it back out. She whimpered.

"For someone who wanted me to stop, you sound awful sad I did." I whispered in her ear.

"Alex.." She said in that stern voice I loved so much. She was no longer , the teacher, she was Sonny, my horny girlfriend who wanted, _needed_, me. I put my finger back in, running it tantalizingly slow toward where it needed to be. When it finally got there I pushed on her sensitive bundle. I heard her give a low moan. I entered one finger in her, bringing it out and back in slowly.

"Mmm." Sonny moaned as she closed her eyes. When I entered another finger, I felt her open up to fit me. I had to suppress a moan of my own. This felt so good. She slid slightly down her chair, giving me more access. I sped my speed up and struck her slit at the same time. She let out a squeak as her hips met my finger's rhythm perfectly. We were still so in sync. We always knew what the other wanted whether it was in making love or issues in the relationship. I looked at Sonny, beads of sweat started to form at her hair line. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip hard to keep her noise level under control. A wave of guilt washed over me. She is quite a screamer when we make love in our own bedroom. I loved that, her being uncontrolled. But this wasn't our own private bedroom, this was Sonny's _classroom. _This was far from private. I should have listened to Sonny when she told me to stop. But of course being me, I didn't. _This must be hard for her._ I thought as I looked at my hot girlfriend who was losing control in a controlled manner. Teasing her was over and caring for my girlfriend took over. My fingers stopped.

"Sonny, you want me to stop, _so we can continue this at home_?" I asked in her ear. She quickly shook her head side to side.

"Are you sure?" I asked again; I needed to hear it. She nodded her head just as quick. I still didn't move my hand. She bucked her hips forward, her eyes opening and bore into mine.

"Alex, I'm _so_ close." She said, her eyes glazed over. That was all I needed to hear. Screw the kids; I was going to continue to make love to my girlfriend and bring her to her much needed release. My hand regained previous speed, which Sonny met. Seconds later I felt her start to get close. I sped my movements and the pressure of Sonny's bundle of nerves. Her head found its way down to my shoulder, which she bit on to to keep herself from screaming out when her orgasm finally hit her. I cringed in pain, but it was a good pain. It must have worked, biting my shoulder, because the only sound that came out of Sonny was a small moan as I removed my fingers. She looked over at me with flushed cheeks, trying to catch her breath. I just smiled at her as I put my fingers in my mouth, sucking all of her off of them. She closed her eyes and dropped her head against the back of her chair with a grown. I suppressed a laugh. The bell rang out seconds later and the kids ran out as fast as they could; you could tell it was a Friday.

"Enjoy yourself?" I asked as I got up and walked toward the door. She nodded her head still not able to form words. I smiled at the thought of what had just happened.

"You leaving too?" Sonny asked quietly with a sad tone just as my hand reached for the door handle. I let out a laugh as I shut the door and clicked the lock.

"Hell no." I said as I sauntered back toward her. "There's no way I'm leaving my hot post-orgasm girlfriend alone all flustered." I said as I got at the opposite end of the desk than where she was seated. She shot a glare at me, but I just smiled, knowing it was half-ass.

"Ok, so what were you doing?" She asked turning in her chair and looking at me.

"Locking the door so I can properly make love to my girlfriend whom I've missed."

"Isn't that what you just did?" She asked. I gave a forced out laugh and shook my head.

"No, that started out as teasing, but someone," I looked at her. "Couldn't wait to do it properly" She glared at me and opened her mouth to retort, but I beat her to it.

"But, that doesn't matter now. I can't wait any longer." I said as I basically swiped everything off her desk and onto the floor. She smirked, which surprised me, she wasn't mad.

"Kiss me." She said, sweetly looking up at me. I complied, moving from where I was standing to standing between her legs. I leaned down and kissed her, fully on the lips for the first time in eight days. I ran my tongue on her plump bottom lip. She opened her mouth and our tongues started the war of dominance I had missed. After a while in this position my back started to ache. I reached my arms around her back and down to her butt. I swiftly lifted her up in the air. She squealed in surprise, wrapping her legs surround my waist. I broke the kiss to look at her. She smiled her huge teethy grin, I returned it. I captured her bottom lip between mine. I gently placed her on the now cleared desk, breaking the kiss when air became necessary. I traveled slowly down her body, not breaking eye contact. I sent her a small smile as i got ready to _properly _make love to my girlfriend.


End file.
